What is the remainder when $5^{207}$ is divided by 7?
Explanation: We try finding the remainders when increasing powers of 5 are divided by 7.  \begin{align*}
5^1\div 7 &\text{ leaves a remainder of } 5.\\
5^2\div 7 &\text{ leaves a remainder of } 4.\\
5^3\div 7&\text{ leaves a remainder of } 6.\\
5^4\div 7&\text{ leaves a remainder of } 2.\\
5^5\div 7&\text{ leaves a remainder of }3.\\
5^6\div 7 &\text{ leaves a remainder of }1.\\
5^7\div 7 &\text{ leaves a remainder of } 5.\\
5^8\div 7 &\text{ leaves a remainder of }4.
\end{align*} $$\vdots$$ The remainders repeat after every 6 powers of 5. So we look for the remainder when 207 is divided by 6, which leaves a remainder of 3. We could use long division, but notice that 207 is a multiple of 3 (digits sum to 9, which is a multiple of 3) but is not a multiple of 2. That means 207 is not divisible by 6 and must be exactly 3 more than a multiple of 6. So the remainder for $5^{207}$ when divided by 7 is the same as the remainder when $5^3$ is divided by 7, which is $\boxed{6}$.